Fumeina
by DeAkemi Hikaru
Summary: "Kesendirian yang menyakitkan yang membawanya ketengah kegelapan dalam sinar yang ia pancarkan"   Gak ngerti bikin summary nih, R&R ja deh... chap 2 re-publish...
1. Chapter 1

**Fumeina**

By. De Hikaru

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kalau milik gue Sasori gak pernah mati dan NaruHina dah pacaran dari dulu…

Rated : T maybe…

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance

"ARRGGHH…!" teriakan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan pengap ini. Kicau burung di luar dan matahari yang mulai tinggi tak mempengaruhi sedikit pun keadaan sang penghuni dari semalam.

Ruangan pengap dengan warna jingga yang mendominasi sebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar, dimana ranjang berukuran king size dengan bed cover bercorak jingga-hitam yang sudah tak berada ditempatnya karena sang empunya yang menarik dengan sadis dan membuang sembarangan. Ruang ini terlihat sangat kacau, barang-barang yang di lempar sembarangan, cermin besar yang menghadap ke ranjang yang biasanya memantulkan bayangan apapun di depannya kini tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik karena telah retak oleh hantaman tangan sang pemilik ruang atau kita sebut saja kamar besar ini. Keadaan kamar yang gelap membuat suasana kian mencekam hal ini emm… mungkin sang empunya sengaja membiarkannya.

"ARRGGH…!" teriakan itu terdengar lagi dan kian menggila. Teriakan dari seorang pemuda yang seakan mengatakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, bukan, bukan karena darah yang terus keluar dari tangan yang menghantam cermin tadi. Sakit ini berbeda sakit yang sangat menusuk.

Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari pori-pori kulit tan yang ia miliki, mukanya pucat dengan bibir yang nyaris membiru, giginya yang tersusun rapi bergemelatuk menahan sakit, mata biru safirnya sayu dan terlihat kantung mata yang gelap menandakan bahwa pemuda ini tak tidur semalaman.

"ARRGGH…!" teriakan itu terdengar lagi dan lagi dan sangat menusuk.

_I don't belong here_

_we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_

Terdengar lantunan nada dari benda persegi tak sempurna yang juga berwarna jingga, sepertinya warna itu warna favoritnya. Tampak nomor tak dikenal muncul di layar hp flip miliknya, dengan ragu ia menekan tombol dengan lambang hijau yang ada di hpnya.

"Moshi moshi…" suara baringtonnya pun ia pendengarkan walau lemah yang samar menyiratkan kesakitan .

"Moshi moshi, ohayou, ini Naruto-kun…" jawab suara lembut diseberang sana.

"Oh, Hinata-chan ada apa?" yah suara sang gadis yang bernama Hinata yang sudah sangat ia kenal walau sudah lama tak bertemu. Hyuga Hinata sahabatnya ehm mungkin kekasih kecilnya dulu. Sebelum ia pindah ke Korea karena mengikuti sang orang tua walau kakaknya Neji tetap tinggal di Jepang saat ia berumur 10 tahun, dan kemarin adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 5 tahun mereka tak bertemu dalam keadaan yang sudah sangat berbeda.

"Em… ano Na.. Naruto-kun, tadi Neji-niisan bilang kalau Naruto-kun diminta datang ke rumah Sasuke-kun jam 10 nanti, Neji-niisan gak bisa ngomong langsung soalnya pulsanya habis dan dia lagi mandi, jadi aku yang diminta sama Neji-niisan…", jelas sang gadis Hyuga ini dengan lembut walau terbata.

"Hn… a.. ada a… apa?" tanyanya tertahan karena rasa sakit yang belum kunjung hilang.

"Gomen Naruto-kun Neji-niisan gak bilang. Ehm… Apa Naruto-kun baik-baik aja?" Tanyanya khawatir, yah kawatir pada pria yang selama lima tahun ini sangat dirindukannya, laki-laki yang mengisi hatinya selama ini.

"Ah… hehe… Aku baik-baik saja kok…", tawanya mati-matian menahan sakit yang perlahan agak berkurang. Mungkin karena suara sang gadis yang membuat hatinya sedikit tenang atau mungkin sakit itu menyerah melawan tubuh pria ini atau sakit itu sudah puas mempermainkan tubuhnya."bilang saja, aku akan datang Hime-chan".

"Ehm, baiklah Naruto-kun akan ku sampaikan pada Niisan. Jaa ne Naruto-kun…", kata sang gadis lembut sambil mematikan sambungan hpnya dengan wajah memerah karena panggilan tadi.

"Jaa…", jawabnya lemas. Dengan cepat jemarinya mencari nama di kontak hpnya dan menekan tombol hijau itu lagi hingga sampai terdengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hay, what's up bro?"

"Diam!" katanya dingin.

"Lagi sakau nih", kembali suara di sebrang sana terdengar. Yah benar dikatakan suara itu. Sang pemuda ini dari semalam menahan sakit yang diakibatkan benda laknat itu, ia SAKAW. Ia memang tergantung dengan benda laknat itu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu karena kejadian itu.

"Diam atau kau mati Pain!" suara itu semakin dingin membuat orang disebrang sana yang diketahui bernama Pain bergidik ngeri. Kata itu bukan hanya bualan jika sang pemud telah berkata demikian, tak aneh bila besok ditemukan mayat laki-laki penuh piercing dengan keadaan tragis.

Tak percaya, hal ini hampir terjadi dan dapat dipastikan selama 1 tahun dia akan dirawat intensif di ruangan putih berbau alcohol menyengat. Ini dikarenakan sang pria brengsek berani-beraninya menyentuh sang sepupu. Kejadian setahun silam yang hampir merenggut kesucian sepupunya Sakura gadis pink yang memang menawan, sekaligus pacar dari sahabatnya Sasuke cowok emo yang sangat dingin tapi tampan.

_**Flashback **_

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya sang kekasih yang melihat wajah pujaan hatinya memucat, "kau sakit?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun", katanya berbohong dan mencoba tersenyum walau sang kekasih mengetahui hal itu, tapi akhirnya sang kekasih pun tersenyum lembut dan mengajak sang gadis untuk duduk di sofa di dalam ruangan ini.

Ruangan yang memang khusus untuk mereka yang masuk dalam pentolan gank Dark' Devil secretes Qyu atau sebut saja D2SQ (red: double SQ). Ruang khusus di sekolah ini, sekolah milik Namikaze corp, kalian tau milik siapa dari inisial nama itu.

Duakk

Suara pintu didobrak pun terdengar sangat keras.

"Sakura!" Teriak sang leader pentolan geng ini.

"Kau ribut sekali Baka Dobe!" kata sasuke datar.

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi tadi pada Sakura!" kata sang leader dengan tampang sangar tanpa menghiraukan pernyataan pemengang jabatan kedua Leader itu.

Muka sakura bertambah pucat.

"Ada apa Sakura?" katanya lembut walau tatapannya begitu tajam.

"A ano Sas…"

"Sakura hampir di-rape sama Hidan sialan itu! Kau tau!" kata Naruto emosi.

"APAA!" teriak sang pria emo dan tak dapat menutupi emosinya, "kau tau dari mana hah baka Dobe?" Tanya nya terkejut.

"Kiba dan Lee yang memergokinya",jelasnya.

Tangis Sakura pecah, Sasuke pun refleks memeluk kekasihnya. Disaat itu Naruto merogoh kantong celananya dan membuka hp flip orange nya dan menekan nomor yang ia tuju dan kemudian berkata sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merinding.

"Kematian mu mendekat Hidan-san!" katanya datar dan dingin membuat Sakura dan orang disana mergidik ngeri, tetapi malah membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura tahu ini akan terjadi, sepupunya satu ini tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki brengsek itu hidup setelah mencoba menyentuhnya, apalagi kekasihnya dan karena itulah dia diam saat ditanya Sasuke.

Lalu sang leader itu pun kembali menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi moshi Nar", kata orang itu yang terdengar dari hp Naruto yang di loudspeaker, suara Kiba.

"Bawa dia ke markas pulang sekolah ini"

"Oke", dan sambungan itu pun terputus yang disambut seringai oleh sang pemilik hp.

"Biar gue yang turun tangan", kata sang cowok emo ini menyeringai. "Udah lama juga gak olahraga".

_Skip time_

Di markas yang besar itu atau dapat dibilang mansion besar milik keluarga Uchiha.

Duakk

"Arrgghh!" terdengar hantaman kuat yang hampir bersamaan dengan bunyi terikakan seorang laki-laki berambut silver yang kini terbentur dinding gudang dalam mansion besar ini.

Duakk

"Arrgghh!"

"Sakit hah…?"

Duakk

"Ini untuk tanganmu yang kotor yang mencoba menyentuh gadisku", yah hamtaman berkali-kali itu dari sang bungsu Uchiha yang sekarang tengah diselubungi emosi yang mengerikan.

Bukk

"Ini untuk matamu yang menjijikan karena merani menatap Sakura-chan ku" tinjuan yang sangat keras dari sang Leader.

"Hei baka Dobe, dia Sakura-chan ku!" kata Sasuke yang masih sempat-sempatnya protes dan hanya dijawab oleh seringai Naruto.

Duakk duakk duakk.

"Dan ini dariku untuk otak mesummu yang berani memikirkan otouto ku tersayang dan katakan selamat tinggal kepada Akatsuki" , tendangan bertubi-tubi dari sang aniki, Sasori yang membuat sosok pria yang menjadi bulan-bulanan ketiga sosok yang mengerikan itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Arrgghh!" teriak sang laki-laki_Hidan dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudalah Teme, Sasori-nii aku bosan. Hey kalian!" beberapa anak buahnya yang melihat adegan mengerikan itu dari tadi pun bergidik karena panggilan dari sang leader. "Habisi dia!" katanya dengan nada dingin, dan para anak buah itu pun menyeringai dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan sang boss.

Duakk bukk duakk, "Arrgghh!" suara pukulan disertai erangan menggema di ruangan itu.

"Berhenti!" teriakan seorang gadis pink didepan pintu gudang mansion itu, nafasnya terengah-engah karena sepertinya gadis pink ini berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Sakura, kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya sang kekasih sembari mendekati sang pacar.

"Sasori-nii, Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Berhenti!" teriak sang gadis tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan kekasihnya."Berhenti Naruto!"

"Aiss, tidak seru, Berhenti!" suara lantang Naruto menggema di ruangan ini yang sebelumnya menggerutu yang mengakibatkan suara pukulan dan tendangan itu berhenti seketika yang menyisakan erangan dari Hidan.

"Sudah cukup, apa kalian mau membunuhnya?"

"Tapi itu pantas sayang", kata sang kekasih dingin.

"Sudah sudah berhenti, aku sudah puas!" kata sang gadis, karena percuma berbicara pada ketiga Devil yang sedang mengamuk ini.

Akhirnya ketiga devil dan seorang malaikat itu pun keluar dari gudang yang telah kosong, karena Hidan sang korban ketiga devil yang mengamuk telah dibawa ke Cherryblossom Hospital, rumah sakit milik keluarga Haruno.

Yah keadaan Hidan yang cukup parah. Dengan retaknya tulang punggung, gegar otak medium (emang ada? :P), lengan kanan yang patah, dan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuatnya harus menginap di rumah sakit ini selama 6 bulan penuh. Jika ditanya apakah ada jalur hukum yang dilewati, jawabannya pasti sudah bisa di tebak, dengan ketiga keluarga yang memegang kendali besar di Jepang, siapa yang tak kenal Haruno, Uchiha, bahkan Namikaze. Nama , serta kekayaan yang sangat tersohor, sudahlah jangan dilanjutkan.

_**End of flashback**_

__"Mana barangnya atau kembalikan uang ku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Oh itu, sebentar lagi pasti sampai. Itu baru datang tadi pagi dan langsung diantarkan kekediamanmu", jawabnya to the point yang langsung disambut putusan sambungan telfon di sebrang sana.

"Cihh"

Tokk tokk.

Terdengar suara ketukan ringan dibalik pintu di sudut ruang itu, tepatnya kamar sesosok pria ini.

"Siapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Saya Izumo tuan muda, ada kiriman untuk anda.

Cklek

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka.

"Mana?" Tanya sang pemilik kamar.

"Ini tuan muda" , kata Izumo satpam keluarga ini.

"Arigatou, dan kembalila bekerja", katanya datar kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Yah, barang inilah yang membuat laki-laki ini kesakitan. Barang haram yang membuat hari-harinya suram. Segera ia merobek kertas pembungkus paket itu kemudian menuangkan beberapa bubuk ke kertas yang memang telah laki-laki ini siapkan lalu menghirupnya perlahan. Tubuhnya serasa melayang atau nge-_fly_ entahlah apa istilahnya. Semua rasa sakit itu seketika hilang dan membuatnya seperti melambung, yah, semua ini karena benda laknat ini, putauw. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya dia segera membereskan barang laknat itu, dan bergegas mandi karena pertemuan yang entah untuk apa.

Tbc

Keep or delete…


	2. begin

**Fumeina**

By. De Hikaru

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kalau milik gue Sasori gak pernah mati dan NaruHina dah pacaran dari dulu…

Rated : T maybe…

Pair : Naruhina and many more… ^^

Warning: Miss Typo (maklum author baru… plakk*) oc, ooc, Gaje, dll…

Genre : Romance, dkk

chapter 2

Begin…

Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi yang terdapat dalam kamar megahnya. Dengan cekatan dia membalut luka di tangannya, kemudian segera pergi keluar kamar.

Pemuda itu menuruni tangga lantai tiga rumahnya yang megah menuju lantai dasar. Rumah dengan Gaya Eropa kuno dengan berbagai barang mewah menghiasi istana Namikaze ini. Di lantai dasar telah berjejer para maid yang menunggui sang bungsu laki-laki Namikaze. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa tidak di temukan sang sulung Namikaze, jawabannya sang sulung adalah orang yang bebas dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen megahnya dan yang lain, kita bahas lain kali. Dan bila tak ada satu pun maid di lantai dua dan tiga itu semua perintah sang bungsu Namikaze yang tak mengizinkan seorang pun yang naik keatas ketika ia berada di rumah sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ya, tepatnya sajak kejadiaan itu.

"Tolong bereskan kamarku, hanya itu!" Katanya dingin seraya meninggalkan kediamannya tanpa ada satu protes pun dari para maid dan segera melaju dengan mobil Bugatti yang lagi-lagi bewarna jingga terang, sangat mencolok.

_**Di kediaman Uchiha**_

Sebuah Mansion megah keluarga Uchiha yang hanya dihuni oleh kedua kakak beradik dengan beberapa maid ini sekarang tampak ramai. Dengan berkumpulnya kesembilan pentolan D2SQ yang mengelilingi meja persegi di ruang tengah mansion megah ini.

Dan mari kita berkenalan dengan kesembilan Devil yang ada diruangan ini.

D2SQ yang pertama adalah Sabaku No Gaara atau sebut saja Devil-Ichi. Cowok dengan wajah tampan dan cool tapi cute yang bisa membuat cewek-cewek tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi chubby yang ia miliki seperti kakak nya Temari. Dengan mata emerlap dan rambut merah maroon yang serasa sangat cocok. Bungsu dari Keluarga Sabaku yaitu keluarga dengan perusahaan tekstil tersohor di Sunagakure bahkan sampai keluar Jepang.

D2SQ yang kedua adalah Simurai Sai atau Devil-Two. Cowok tampan yang selalu tersenyum dengan mata onyx dan kulit albino yang ia miliki. Cowok dengan bakat seni yang ia punya serta merupakan cucu dari pelukis terkenal yang mempunyai museum seni terbesar di seluruh Jepang, Simura Danzou. Mantan Casanova yang di taklukan oleh malaiakat cantik nan cerewet Yamanaka Ino.

D2SQ yang ketiga. Nara Shikamaru atau Devil-San, putra semata wayang dari keluarga Nara sang pemilik perusahaan helicopter terkenal. Keluarga dengan otak jenius yang mereka miliki. Shikamaru dengan IQ 200 dan wajah yang selalu terlihat malas. Pria tampan dengan rambut nanasnya, pacar dari seorang Sabaku No Temari anak sulung dari keluarga Sabaku yang sangat sering berkata 'merepotkan'.

D2SQ keempat, Hyuuga Neji atau Devil-Four, anak sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga yaitu keluarga dengan perkebunan anggur terbesar di seluruh Asia dan sebagai salah satu dari empat klan berpengaruh di dunia bisnis Jepang. Cowok dingin tapi tegas dengan warna mata lavendernya yang lembut yang mampu membuat hati para gadis menghangat.

D2SQ kelima, yaitu Haruno Sasori atau Devil-Go. Cowok baby face, cucu sulung dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang Haruno Tsunade yang juga salah satu dokter bedah terbaik di dunia, dan seorang penulis novel terkenal Haruno Jiraiya. Serta ahli waris dari Haruno Corp. Kakak dari seorang malaikat cantik yang digilai banyak cewek karena ke cute-annya.

D2SQ keenam, Uchiha Itachi yaitu Devil-Six. Putra sulung dari klan Uchiha yaitu klan sebagai pemegang kerajaan bisnis kedua terbesar di Jepang. Putra sulung dari klan Uchiha, dimana kita tahu klan Uchiha dengan wajah tampan. Pria tampan dengan kesan ramah yang ia miliki yang membuatnya tak kalah popular dari sang Uchiha bungsu atau lebih, entahlah.

D2SQ ketujuh, Namikaze Kyuubi atau Devil-seven. Juga putra sulung dari klan Namikaze pemegang posisi pertama dunia bisnis yang memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan di dunia dan yayasan terbesar se-Jepang. Cowok jabrik berambut merah seperti yang dimiliki sang ibu dan wajah tampan warisan sang ayah yang membuat gadis berteriak histeris.

D2SQ kedelapan pemegang posisi leader runner up ini Uchiha Sasuke_Devil-Hachi. Putra bungsu dari klan Uchiha yang memiliki wajah tampan stoic yang dingin, mata onyx kelam, kulit putih pucat, tubuh tinggi porposional, dan rambut biru donker emo chickenbutt yang ia miliki yang mampu membuat cewek-cewek menjerit memanggil namanya 'Sasuke-kuun!' dengan nada menggoda. Salah satu pangeran es sekolah yang telah dicairkan oleh seorang malaikat cantik Haruno Sakura.

Dan terakhir sang Leader dari D2SQ yaitu Namikaze Naruto atau Devil-Kyu. Sang sentral dalam cerita aneh ini, sang bungsu Namikaze. Cowok dengan mata sky-blue, kulit tan, rambut orangenya yang mencolok. Tubuh tinggi porposionalnya, dan wajah imut dengan tiga goresan halus di setiap sisi pipi yang agak chubby serta bawaan yang ramah? Yang membuat cewek-cewek bertekuk lutut dan ayolah teman, ia seorang Namikaze.

Oke, bila ada seorang Devil pastilah mereka mempunyai seorang malaikat yang akan meredam aura gelap dari sang Devil.

Malaikat yang pertama Hamasaki Matsuri, anak dari pasangan desainer terkenal Hamasaki. Gadis cantik dan keibuan yang sanggup membuat sang Sabaku bungsu merona.

Dan yang kedua, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cantik sekaligus model terkenal dengan rambut ponytail pirangnya. Anak dari pemilik toko bunga yang sangat terkenal 'Yamanaka Florist'. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat Sang casanova Sai tersenyum tulus.

Sabaku No Temari adalah malaikat kita yang selanjutnya. Gadis manis cepol empat yang sangat garang tapi memiliki jiwa keibuan. Pemilik tunggal hati sang bocah Nara.

Malaikat selanjutnya Lee Tenten. Gadis cantik berdarah Cina yang merupakan anak dari pemilik restaurant China yang mempunyai cabang hampir diseluruh kota besar di Jepang. Milik dari seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Berikutnya, Fujimura Konan. Ahli waris dari Fuji Hotel, salah satu hotel dengan fasilitas bintang tujuh. Gadis cantik dan dewasa penakluk cowok baby face Haruno Sasori.

Inuzuka Hana. Gadis manis yang merupakan sulung dari pemilik perternakan kuda yang sangat diperhitungkan. Sang malaikat bagi seorang Devil-six, Uchiha Itachi.

Nakayama Karin. Gadis cantik nan cerewet tetapi baik hati, anak dari pemilik biro perjalanan yang sangat terkenal plus seorang model senior atau sebut saja senior dari Yamanaka Ino. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa mengikat ke-freedom-an sang sulung Namikaze.

Berikutnya, gadis pink Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik bermata emerlap yang juga seorang model sekelas Ino. Gadis cerewet yang bisa membuat si bungsu Uchiha bertekuk lutut.

Dan mungkin cepat atau lambat sang malaikat ini akan genap menjadi Sembilan untuk melengkapi para Devil-devil itu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Ya, gadis cantik dengan iris indigo yang menawan. Gadis lembut dan satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki hati dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Jadi, kita tunggu saja penyerahan posisi malaikat terakhir.

**Back to the story**

Terlihat kesembilan remaja laki-laki yang duduk tenang di kursinya masing masing dengan aktivitas yang juga masing-masing. Dengan Kyuubi yang duduk di ujung meja yang sedang bicara dengan Itachi. Lalu Naruto yang sudah mulai bosan dengan game-nya, Sasuke dengan novel tebalnya, Sai dan sketsanya, dan diujung Garaa dengan I-pad-nya. Mereka duduk berjejer di samping kanan Kyuubi. Dan Itachi yang berbicara dengan kyuubi, Sasori plus laptop, Neji dan juga Novel tebal, dan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Mereka ada di samping kiri Kyuubi.

"Hei Teme, ada apa sih?" Tanya Naruto pada siapa lagi yang ia panggil begitu.

"Gue gak tahu, si baka aniki itu tidak mau memberitahu," jawab Sasuke datar walau agak kesal.

"Baka Kyuubi itu juga. Paling-paling mereka ingin mengadakan acara-acara gak penting seperti sebelumnya, saat tiba-tiba jam sepuluh malam mereka menyuruh kita kumpul dan ternyata hanya ingin merayakan kelulusan smp kita. Sebenarnya leadernya siapa sih, kok mereka yang lebih berkuasa. Mentang-mentang lebih tua setahun seenaknya aja." Omel Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn, merepotkan. Lagian itu juga karena keberuntunganmu saat diundi kan?" Jawab Sasuke dan memang urutan devil itu berkat undian yang diusul oleh Hana, Konan dan Karin yang sudah jenuh melihat pertengkaran SasoItaKyu soal siapa yang memimpin. Dan akhirnya, Naruto lah yang menjadi leader dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak iklas oleh SasoItaKyu.

"Hei, baka Kyuubi sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Geram Naruto.

Dukk.

"Arrgghh, APA APAAN KAU BAKA KYUUBI!" Teriak Naruto histeris sambil mengelus keningnnya yang digetok Kyuubi menggunakan remote tv keluarga Uchiha.

"Diam kau, gini-gini gue kakak loe tahu, dasar adik kurang ajar!" Masih dengan remote yang diacungkan di depan muka Naruto.

"Aduh mulai lagi duo Namikaze ini, gimana kalau mereka lengkap?" inner jamaah ketujuh devil lainnya.

"Tapi sakit Ba… eh, Aniki," elak Naruto memelas dengan remote tv yang masih diacungkan di depan wajah imutnya."Kau ini ke…"

"Sudahlah diam, kau mau tahu tidak?" Naruto mengangguk. "Bagus. Oke akhirnya semua sudah pada lengkap, gue mau umumin sesuatu hal, gak tahu ini penting atau enggak bagi kalian, tapi kurasa pasti penting. Bagaimana Itachi?"

"Silahkan…" Jawab Itachi dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Oke baiklah, Gu…"

"Cepatlah Ba… eh Ani…" Sela Naruto dan…

"Adik kecil ku akan pulang ke Jepang." Sela Kyuubi cepat dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Siapa?" Gaara dan Neji bertanya serempak membuat yang lain jadi serius mendengarkan Kyuubi dan meninggalkan aktifitasnya masing-masing minus Itachi yang masih senyum gaje, termasuk Shikamaru yang merasa kantuknya menghilang seketika.

"Adik kecilku yang paling imut, bukan dia," menunjuk Naruto.

"Siapa?" kali ini semua orang minus Itachi dan Kyuubi bertanya memastikan dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kalian kenapa semua jadi kompak begonya sih? Adik kecil gue yang paling imut, Namikaze Hikaru, Hi-ka-ru" geram Kyuubi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Adik loe juga, masa loe lupa?" semprot Kyuubi pada Naruto.

Hening. Sesaat ruangan keluarga yang berisi Sembilan devil ini tampak sunyi.

"APAAA?" teriak semua Devil kembali minus Itachi dan Kyuubi yang kini menutup telinga mereka agar terhindar dari ketulian mendadak.

"Loe bercanda kan Kyuu, kapan kemari?" Tanya Naruto yang masih syok.

"Beneran, empat hari yang lalu Ru-chan nelpon Itachi, dia bilang kalau dia mau balik ke Jepang. Mungkin besok. Soalnya, saat aku telpon besoknya lagi, katanya tiga hari lagi. Setelah disana beres semua." Jawabnya santai.

"APA? BESOK?" Tanya mereka kompak yang kembali membuat ItaKyu menutup kuping.

"Kenapa Ru-chan gak bilang gue?" Tanya Sasori cemberut.

"Tenang aja, katanya dia mau buat kejutan jadi dia minta kalau kalian dibilangnya sehari sebelum dia balik," jawab Itachi.

"Dan besok dia minta jemput jam 11 siang di Japan Airport dan gak boleh telat," lanjut Kyuubi.

"Kyu-nii, kata Kyuunie besoknya setelah Kyuu-nii nelpon itu kan, berarti…"

_I don't belong here_

_we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_

Pertanyaan Shikamaru terpotong oleh dering handpone flip jingga milik Naruto yang ia letakan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Berarti hari ini, dan sekarang sudah jam 11 lewat 30 menit," simpul Neji yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Perasaan ku tidak enak," sekarang Sai yang memecah keheningan ruangan ini.

"Kenapa kalian begitu bodoh," maki Sasori pada ItaKyu.

_I don't belong here_

_we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_

Suara ponsel itu kembali terdengar. Dan mereka tahu itu dari siapa tanpa melihat nama pada layar.

"Angkat bego," teriak Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"Ba, baiklah. Moshi-moshi…" jawab Naruto yang langsung menloudspeaker kan handpone nya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Moshi-moshi! NARUTO-NII KAU DIMANA!" Teriak seseorang diseberang sana.

"Perang akan dimulai lagi," akhirnya Gaara pun bersuara disaat yang tidak tepat, yang otomatis dihadiahi deadglear oleh 8 pasang mata yang menyeramkan.

"Eh, suara Gaara-nii. Pasti semuanya pada ngumpul. Huh…" Terdengar hembusan nafas dan setelah itu."GAA-NII, SAI-NII, SHIKA-NII,NEJI-NII,SASO-NII,KYU-NII,TACHI-NII,SASU-NII,NARU-NII KALIAN DIMANA HAH? APA KALIAN PIKIR TIDAK CAPEK DIPESAWAT BERJAM-JAM DAN HARUS MENUNGGU KALIAN SELAMA SETENGAH JAM HAH? Hosh… hosh…"

"Sabar non," terdengar suara seorang pria malang menurut versi mereka yang harus bersabar dengan suara cempreng khas yang diketahui adalah seorang supir taksi.

"Gak apa-apa pak mereka emang harus diginiin, kita puter balik aja, gak jadi deh pak ke kediaman Namikaze, kita ke Uchiha Mansion aja" kata gadis ini kemudian."Dan kalian awas nanti dan jangan kabur!" Ancam sang gadis lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya sepihak tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari mereka.

"Huh, Ru-chan sekarang seperti Konan dan Temari-nee. Menyeramkan." Kata Naruto merinding.

"Siapa yang kalian bilang?" Tanya Konan seraya mendekati kesembilan Devil ini.

"Ada apa? Aku mendengar nama Ru-chan disebut-sebut," Temari mengikuti Konan dari belakang. Yang disambut bungkamnya Naruto.

"Hari ini dia pulang ke Jepang." Jelas Sasori pada Konan yang sekarang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"Kapan sampai, kalian tidak menjemput?" Tanya Temari yang ada disamping Shikamaru.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kesini, dan sudah terlambat. Mungkin dia sampai 30 menit lagi." Jelas Shikamaru dengan wajah kusut.

"Wah kenapa kalian tidak bilang kemarin-kemarin, ayo Tema kita masak cukuplah waktu setengah jam. Kita bikin ramen special untuk Ru-chan, pasti di LA tidak ada ramen. Dan telpon juga yang lain. Aku sudah kangen dengan adik kecil satu itu," kata Konan panjang lebar yang langsung berjalan menuju dapur kediaman Uchiha diikuti Temari yang langsung mengontak yang lain .

Suasana kembali hening.

"Hai semua!" Sapa Hana memecahkan keheningan yang sepertinya baru saja tiba lalu mendekati Itachi.

"Hai!" Jawab semua kompak dengan lesu.

"Kok pada gak semangat nih, biasanya kalian ribut. Katanya hari ini Ru-chan balik dari LA yah, Mana Hana sama Konan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Di dapur lagi masak," jawab Sasuke singkat dan Hana pun langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

__Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry___ Naega naega naega…_

"Hallo! Hei Ru-chan! Kok mewek gitu gimana di LA? Apa? Jadi kamu mewek gara-gara baka-baka itu tidak menjemputmu?" Deadglear Hana pada kedelapan devil yang sedang meneguk ludah mereka masing-masing. " Maaf nee-chan aja baru tahu sekarang kamu pulang, cup… cup… udah… Iya, iya ntar kita aduin oma biar tahu rasa mereka! Ya ya masih lama gak? Oh 15 menit lagi, iya nee-chan tunggu… dah…" Sambungan itu pun berakhir dengan hilannya Hana dari ruangan itu.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Sepertinya kita akan bekerja keras setelah ini," Gaara memecah keheningan diikuti anggukan dari kedelapan devil lainnya.

TBC…

**Curcol author…**

Hallo mina! Senengnya fic ini disambut baik…

Disini author nambahin satu chara baru dan pada chapter ini baru pengenalan-pengenalannya aja… hehe…

Jadi semangat nerusin nih fic… Arigatou minna-san… ^^

Balas review:

**Ai HinataLawliet**: yah dong namanya juga Devil, maaf gak bisa kilat lagi UAS, sekarang sudah update… makasih dah baca Ai-san…

**OraRi HinaRa**: Arigatou dah diingetin OraRi-san…

**lovely orihime gag login**: Arigatou atas segalanya, makasih banget review annya senpai sangat membantu ku… sangat-sangat berguna… Hontou Arigatou gonzaimatsu senpai…

**Miru**: Hehe…

**Namiko-chan NaruHina Natsuhiko**: Makasih udah mau fav…^^

**Ghifia Kuraudo**: Pasti, tapi disini belum. Ehm… tunggu aja…

**Midorikawaii**: Aku juga penasaran, bakalan jadi apa… makasih dah review Mido-san…

Makasih semua atas review nya… jangan lupa review lagi yah…


	3. hurt day

**Fumeina**

By. De Hikaru

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kalau milik gue Sasori gak pernah mati dan NaruHina dah pacaran dari dulu…

Rated : T maybe…

Pair : Naruhina and many more… ^^

Warning: Miss Typo (maklum author baru… plakk*) oc, ooc, Gaje, dll…

Genre : Romance, drama, dkk

chapter 3

"ANIKI KELUAR KALIAN!" Teriak seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu namikaze ini. "ANIKI!." Secepat kilat ItaKyu berlari ke pintu utama kediaman Uchiha ini dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Hai Ru-chan," sapa Kyuubi dengan cengiran khas dan senyum Itachi yang sama-sama dipaksakan, merekapun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha dan merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa bersama ke tujuh Devil lainnya.

Sofa besar tiga set yang menghadap ke TV LCD besar, dengan ItaRuKyu menghadap ke TV dan di kursi sebelah Kyu ada NaruSasuSaiGaa lalu di kursi sebelah Ita ada SasoNejiShika.

"Hai Ru-chan, apa kabar?" Kali ini Sasori memulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan sok perhatian gitu deh, kenapa gak ada yang jemput aku hah? Udah lupa sama aku?" Tanya gadis kecil ini mengkrucutkan bibir mungilnya kesal.

"Gomen deh Ru-chan, ini semua bukan salah kami," kali ini Naruto mulai berbicara. "Ini semua gara-gara Kyu ama Itachi-nii yang kasih infonya telat." Tunjuk Naruto pada Itakyu.

"Aniki minta maaf deh, aniki salah hari aniki kira besok. Gomen…"

"Benar ini semua gara-gara Kebodohan baka Kyu yang kasih info ke aniki salah," Itachi pun mulai berbicara.

"Hey loe kok nyalahin gue sih," sela Kyu yang dihadiahi deadglear dari sang Uchiha dan pastinya tak akan mempan untuk keturunan Namikaze. Dan keadaan kembali hening.

"Kya… Ru-chan dah datang, kok gak ada yang bilang sih?" teriak Karin yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Karin Ne-chan!" Teriak Hikaru segera bangkit dan berlari memeluk Karin. Hal itu didengar oleh Hana, Konan, dan Temari yang langsung keluar dari dapur.

"Hikaru-chan!" Teriak mereka serempak.

"Hana ne-chan, Konan ne-chan, Temari ne-chan!" Teriak Hikaru merekapun melakukan acara peluk-pelukkan lagi layaknya teletubies. "Ne-chan, kangen nih!" Seru Hikaru manja.

"Ne-chan juga," kata Hana lembut diikuti anggukan para gadis disana.

"Ru-chan!" Teriak gadis dengan rambut blonde dengan style ponytail dan gadis pink siapa lagi kalau bukan duo cerewet SakuIno sambil berlari kecil diikuti Matsuri, Tenten, dan Hinata.  
>"Ne-chan!" Merekapun kembali berpeluk ria.<p>

"Hai Hikaru-chan, sudah lama tidak bertemu yah?" Kata gadis indigo_Hinata.

"Kya Hinata ne-chan, kapan pulang?" Hikaru pun berhambur memeluk Hinata yang disambut hangat oleh sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu".

"Oh ya oma sudah tahu belum?" Tanya Sakura tanpa dosa yang dengan sukses membuat kesembilan devil meneguk ludah berjamaah.

"Oh iya belum."

"Nanti aja deh makan dulu, Ne-chan sama yang lain tadi dah bikin mie ramen ekstra pedas buat kamu loh,"sela Temari dan diikuti anggukan Konan, Hana, dan Karin.

"Benarkah, aku mau ne-chan!" Kata Hikaru antusias.

"Yuk kedapur," ajak Konan dan kesepuluh gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju ruang dapur kediaman Uchiha.

Dan mari kita lihat keadaan kesembilan devil ini.

"Huh! Untung ada Temari, kita bisa sedikit tenang," kata Shikamaru yang secara kilat rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya dari tadi hilang dan diikuti anggukan yang lainya.

"Untunglah semua keturunan Namikaze itu sangat menggilai Ramen," kali ini Neji yang ikut berbicara.

"Aku juga bersyukur, tapi aku juga mau," sela Naruto diikuti anggukan Kyuubi dan sweetdroup berjamaah yang lainnya. "Kalian ingat empat tahun lalu saat kita liburan bersama dan Ru-chan hilang di vila, betapa murkanya nenek itu. Padahal ia ikut oppa memancing didanau, tapi tetap saja akhirnya kita disuruh membersihkan vila yang besar itu dengan alasan tidak bertanggung jawab," Keluh Naruto.

"Benar katamu, kita tidak boleh masuk vila sebelum anak itu ketemu padahal hari itu panas banget. Semoga anak itu tidak berniat mengadu pada oma bisa-bisa kita disuruh mengepel seluruh koridor cherryblossem hospital," Kyu menimpali dan membuat kedelapan evil lainnya meneguk ludah jamaah membayangkan betapa besarnya cherryblossem hospital itu.

"Hei Kalian mau makan tidak kami masak banyak nih!" Teriak Karin dari dalam dapur memecah imajinasi tiap devil disana.

"Tentu Karin ne-chan!" teriak Naruto bersemangat dan anggukan antusias Kyuubi. Para kesembilan devil itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur dan tak menyangka bahwa bukan hanya ramen tetapi banyak makanan lainnya dihidangkan disana.

"Hwa kalian hebat ne-chan dalam 30 menit bisa memasak sebanyak ini memang calon istri yang baik,"puji Naruto dan decak kagum yang lainnya. ItaKyuNejiShika tersenyum bangga atas kehebatan pacar-pacar mereka.

"Oke ayo kita pesta atas kedatangan Hikaru dan sekaligus Hinata!" Teriak Karin memecah kekaguman para devil.

Dan mulailah pesta kecil oleh kesembilan pasangan plus Hikaru di mansion Uchiha ini.

_** Di kediaman Namikaze.**_

"Aku sangat rindu rumah ini…"

Ketiga Namikaze ini sekarang telah berada di Istana Namikaze milik mereka.

"Ya, pasti kau sangat merindukan rumah ini Ru-chan," kata Karin yang baru keluar dari dapur keluarga Namikaze dan duduk disamping Hikaru dan meletakkan minuman yang ia bawa untuk ketiga Namikaze dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, sangat nee-chan. Apakah nee-chan tidak bisa menginap disini?" Tanyanya pada Karin.

"Maaf sayang, bukannya nee-chan tidak mau tapi nee-chan ada pemotretan besok pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi nee-chan janji malamnya nee-chan dan yang lainnya akan menginap disini, kita akan mengadakan pajama party." Jelas Karin.

"Karin nee-chan, terus kalau ada pajama party berarti…" Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Kamu harus tidur ditempat lain besok," jawab Karin santai yang membuat Naruto cemberut kesal.

"Kamu? Terus Kyuu-nii gimana?" Tanya Hikaru heran.

"Oh, Kyuu-nii biasa tidur di dorm akatsuki kok, tapi khusus hari ini Kyuu-nii mau tidur disini dan kau harus bercerita tentang kamu disana semalaman suntuk, oke!" Jelas Kyuubi yang diikuti anggukan Naruto.

"Oke nii-chan!"

"Oke, nee-chan pulang dulu yah."

"Biar ku antar." Kata Kyuubi dan mereka menghilang dibalik tembok pemisah ruang keluarga dan lorong kediaman Namikaze.

Sekarang hanya ada Naruto dan Hikaru diruang tengah keluarga Namikaze ini.

"Hikaru-chan bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut muka bersalah dan kesedihan yang amat dalam, raut muka yang hanya sang adik yang tahu kebenaran dari sang Namikaze muda ini dibalik sikap ceria yang ia tampakkan.

"Baik, ehm meski belum ada perkembangan pasti," jawab sang bungsu Namikaze.

"Semua salahku. Aku yang seharusnya disana, bukan ka…"

"Sudahlah Nii-chan semua ini bukan salah mu!" Sanggah Hikaru.

"Semua ini salahku Hikaru, salahku! Kalau saja aku tidak nekat seperti itu sehingga Ka…"

"Berhenti Namikaze Naruto! Sudahku bilang semua bukan salahmu, ini takdir. Tiga tahun yang lalu itu bukan salah mu."Bentak Hikaru dan bangkit menuju tempat Naruto. "Bukan salahmu nii-chan hiks… bukan salahmu…" Isak Hikaru yang kini sudah berdiri menghadap Naruto yang duduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Maafkan nii-chan, tapi rasa bersalah ini sungguh besar… Kalau bukan karena nii-chan pasti kita masih berkumpul seperti dulu," lirih Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata telah jatuh membelah pipi tan miliknya.

"Hiks… ini bukan salah nii-chan, kalau nii-chan salah hiks… aku juga pantas disalahkan karena itu terjadi karena aku, hiks…" isakan Hikaru kini tampak jelas, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ia menggenggam tangan sang aniki yang terasa dingin dan berlutut di hadapan Naruto. "Sudahlah nii-chan, aku yakin akan ada hari dimana kita bisa berkumpul kembali…"

"Tapi…" air mata itu kini mulai deras jatuh dikedua pipi tan miliknya.

"Sudahlah nii-chan," Hikaru mulai menunjukknan senyumannya kembali, senyuman lembut yang sama persis seperti dia. "Nii-chan jangan menangis…" Tangan kecil Hikaru dengan lembut mengusap air mata sang aniki.

"Maafkan nii-chan Ru-chan, nii-chan bukan kakak yang baik untumu." Naruto menatap senyum otoutonya, ia pun tersenyum walau hanya senyum tipis. Senyum kepedihan yang miris.

"Tidak, nii-chan adalah nii-chan terbaik untukku, kalian adalah hal terbaik yang aku miliki didunia. Aku menyayangi mu nii-chan…" kata Hikaru dan memeluk Naruto dengan hangat.

"Nii-chan juga, kau adalah malaikat kami didunia ini." Naruto membalas pelukan otoutonya, didekapnya tubuh mungil itu.

"Nii-chan, aku ngantuk." Setelah berkata demikian, terdengar dengkuran halus dalam dekapannya, malaikat kecil mereka kini telah terlelap.

"Tidurlah, nii-chan akan menjagamu. Kau pasti lelah selama ini. Arigatou sayang, arigatou gonzaimatsu … " Bisik Naruto dan membenarkan letak tidur otouto kecilnya dalam dekapannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang terus memandangi dan mendengar percakapan lirih mereka.

"Kau memang malaikat kecil kami sayang…" kata Kyuubii lirih dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tahu. Dia memang malaikat, bukan hanya untuk kalian, tapi untukku, untuk kita…" Karin tersenyum dan mengusap air mata kekasihnya. "Dia yang telah menyatukan kita empat tahun yang lalu."

_**Flashback**_

Anak-anak Konoha Internasional Junior High School kini sedang melaksanakan perlombaan persahabatan antara Konoha Internasional Junior High School dan Suna Internasional Junior High School. Masing-masing kelas tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang ada didalam kelas dan sisinya berada di GOR sekolah ini untuk melihat pertandingan disana.

"Dasar makhluk merah menyebalkan!" Teriak seorang gadis_Karin dari dalam salah satu kelas di sekolah ini, tepatnya kelas 9B.

Kau yang makhluk merah aneh, dasar cewek monster!" Balas seorang anak laki-laki yang diteriaki gadis itu tadi.

"Dasar kau Baka Kyuubi!"

"Apa kau bilang hah! Dasar kau…"

"Sudahlah, sesama makhluk merah jangan saling berdebat…" kata seorang anak laki-laki memasuki ruang kelas itu sambil tersenyum dan diikuti seorang gadis lainnya dibelakangnya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Diam kau Itachi!" Bentak mereka serentak.

"Sudahlah, apa kalian tak bosan berantem tiap hari hah?" Hana, gadis tadi mulai menengahi pertengkaran dua makhluk merah ini. "Hari ini kami akan mengadakan pesta taman di kediaman Namikaze malam ini, semuanya ikut."

"Benarkah Hana, aku akan ikut," kata Karin dan diiyakan oleh Hana.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Tadi tante Kushina yang bilang, acaranya mendadak sih." Jelas Hana dan diikuti anggukan Kyuubi

"Sudahlahlah ayo kita ke GOR sekarang." Ajak Itachi. Mereka pun mengikuti Itachi dan meninggalkan kelas.

Dikediaman Namilkaze kini tampak ramai dengan adanya kesembilan devil dan delapan angel serta satu malaikat kecil disana. Para orang tua merekapun tampak hadir disana, tepatnya didalam rumah sedangkan mereka para anak-anak mengadakan pesta di taman rumah kediaman Namikaze.

"Kau datang juga ya Ru-chan?" Tanya Karin seraya memeluk Hikaru.

"Iya nee-chan," Hikaru_malaikat kecil itu membalas pelukan Karin.

"Ru-chan jangan peluk-peluk sama monster merah itu, ntar dimakan loe." Kata Kyuubi memulai pertengkaran.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu devil merah!" balas Karin.

"Monster? Bukannya kata Kyuubi nii-chan, Karin nee itu nee-chan cantik punya Kyu empp…" belum sempat Hikaru menyelesaikan pembicaraannya tapi mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh Kyuubi.

"Apa Ru-chan?" Tanya Karin penasaran.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan dia monster merah," jawab Kyuubi cepat dengan semburat merah yang walau tampak nipis.

"Terserahlah, aku mau kemereka dulu."

"Nee-chan aku ikut," kata Hikaru sambil melepas dekapan anikinya tapi sebelum itu Kyuubi menatap Hikaru seolah mengatakan 'awas kau jangan berbicara sembarangan' sebelum Hikaru pergi bersama Karin.

"Nee-chan kita duduk di kursi taman belakang yuk?" ajak Hikaru saat mereka telah berdua.

"Boleh juga sudah lama gak kesana, Ayo!" Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri taman belakang mansion Uchiha yang ditata dengan Indah dengan lampu-lampu taman yang cantik.

Setelah sampai disana mereka langsung duduk di kursi taman itu.

"Ada apa Ru-chan, ada yang mau kamu bilang sama nee-chan?" Tanya Karin To the poin.

"Nee-chan tahu saja deh, sini aku bisikin…" Hikaru pun langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada Karin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Karin terkejut dan diikuti anggukan Hikaru.

"Nee aku ketoilet sebentar yah," kata Hikaru dan disetujui oleh Karin. Hikaru pun meninggalkan Karin sendiri ditaman.

Setelah memasuki kediamannya Hikaru segera mengambil Hp touce screan nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Ru-chan," jawab seseorang disana.

"Nii-chan cepat kesini taman belakang, nee-chan terluka, cepatlah nii-chan!" kata Hikaru panik dan langsung mematikan hp nya.

"Ru-chan ada apa?" tanpa pikir panjang Kyuubi langsung melesat ketaman belakang dengan rasa cemas yang luar biasa.

Sedangkan Hikaru.

"Beres, huh sungguh melelahkan,"

"Ada apa sayang," Tanya sang ibu kepada anak bungsunya ini.

"Oh tidak apa-apa kaa-chan," senyumnya dan meninggalkan ibunya yang begong melihat tingkah anak gadis satu-satunya menuju ke tempat kakak-kakaknya yg lain.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya kepala keluarga Namikaze ini kepada sang istri.

"Sepertinya anak itu dewasa sebelum waktunya, sayang.." lirih sang istri.

Dan marilah kita kembali ke dua makhluk merah ini.

"Ru-chan! Hah hah hah…" teriak Kyuu ngos-ngos san.

"Kenapa kau seperti orang dikejar setan hah?" Tanya Karin aneh.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terluka?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kau ini aneh, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kata Hika, hah sudahlah anak itu pasti mengerjaiku lagi." Sesal Kyuubi lirih yang ternyata terkena jebakan sang otouto. Itachi tampak keren dengan setelan jas putih dan celana putih panjang. Rambutnya tampak kontras dengan warna bajunya. Demikian dengan Karin tampak manis dengan gaun putih selutut dengan pita besar silver di depan dadanya, rambut merah sebahunya di biar tergerai dan digelombang menambah manis penampilannya kali ini. Mereka tampak sangat serasi sekali mala mini.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Kyuubi memecah keheningan dan anggukan dari Karin sehingga mereka sekarang duduk berdua di kursi taman ini, keadaan kembali hening dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ternyata kau itu maniak yah," Karin memecah keheningan.

"Maksutmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kenapa kau memajang foto ku dikamarmu kalau bukan maniak,"

"Pasti Hikaru yang mengatakannya kan, huh anak itu…" keluh Kyuubi.

"Hahaha… Ada-ada saja kalian." Tawa Karin.

"Padahal itu kan rahasia." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada suara kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Karin.

"Apa?" Tanya Karin kembali tekejut karena kedua Namikaze ini. Dia menatap mata safir milik sang sulung Namikaze yang juga menatap mata rubynya.

"Sejak dulu ingin kukatakan padamu. Aishiteru," kata Kyuubi lembut dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan wajah Karin dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Kini tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, kedua bibir itu telah menyatu dalam kehangatan cinta, seolah membuktikan bahwa memang perasaan ini lah yang mereka miliki. Dibawah sinar bulan dan dengan taman indah yang menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta yang telah terpendam sejak lama. Beberapa saat Kyuubi mulai menjaukan wajahnya dari wajah wanita didepannya, semburat merah sewarna rambut mereka sangat kentara di wajah keduanya. Hening mulai kembali menemani mereka.

"Aishiteru yo," bisik Karin kembali memecah keheningan.

_**End of flashback **_

"Ayo ku antar," kata kyuubi.

"Tidak usah kau disini saja, aku bawa mobil kok biar aku pulang sendiri," jawab Karin lembut.

"Baiklah biar ku antar sampai depan…" merekapun berjalan menuju gerbang kediaman Namikaze.

"Tadaima," kata Kyuubii saat kembali ke ruang keluarga Namikaze ini.

"Stt… berisik Baka nii, Ruu-chan sedang tidur," balas Naruto dengan suara kecil dan kini posisi Hikaru telah berubah. Kepalanya kini dipangku oleh paha Naruto dan kakinya memanjang di sofa.

"Oh…," kata Kyuubi pelan dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sudut sofa diujung dekat kaki sang otouto dan memandang penuh kerinduan wajah mungil dalam pangkuan Naruto.

"Aku mengantuk Kyuu-nii," gumam Naruto dan terdidur dengan memangku sang otouto.

"Aku juga, oyasuminasai minna…" Kyuubi pun mengikuti jejak kedua otoutonya. Dan Namikaze sulung itu pun terlelap di satu sofa yang sama dengan kedua Namikaze yang laiinnya. Tampaknya hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuk ketiga Namikaze muda ini.

TBC….

**Curcol author…**

Pertama-tama…

**Mooshiwake gozaimasen **para reader *bow bow* karena author newbie ini melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam pem-publish –an…. Maklumlah baru belajar… sekali lagi…

**Mooshiwake gozaimasen… ***Bow Bow*

Balas review:

**Uzuchihamel**** : **Gomen Uzu-san, makasih atas informasinya soalnya gak aku cek lagi… hehe… dah dibenerin kok… ^^

**Kuronekomaru : **Ayo berjuang Kuro-san…. Cayoo… Genbatte… Spirit… Hwathing…

**Mumuchi : **Gomen… emang author-nya rada sableng kemarin-kemarin… ^^

Untuk para reader dan senpai-sanpai tolong bantuannya kepada author newbie ini…

Jangan lupa review yah… *Taeteuk eyes no jutsu* ^^


End file.
